BABY MALFOY
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: A veces nacer en una elegante cuna y encontrarse lleno de juguetes, no logra la felicidad a un pequeño... Y Draco es el ejemplo perfecto de esto, ya que... "aunque la jaula sea de oro, no deja de ser prisión"


_Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Pertenece al reto previo_ _ **"Infancias"** siendo el personaje que elegí para desarrollar un capítulo de su infancia **"Draco Malfoy"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Yo nada tengo y nada soy, la culpable de todo es_ ** _JK Rowling_** _que ha escrito la Saga Harry Potter... yo simplemente me dedico a jugar un poco con los personajes_

* * *

 **BABY MALFOY**

* * *

La llegada de un bebé a la casa Malfoy… De manera inesperada, en el momento perfecto, justo cuando empezaban a perder las esperanzas, fue un motivo de regocijo en general para los Malfoy, tanto como para la pareja como para sus allegados. Era un bebé hermoso; muy pequeño, con una piel casi transparente, unos mechones rubio platino y unos ojos que parecían no cambiar del tono gris con forme pasaban los meses, parecía una copia en versión pequeña de Lucius.

Aunque el mismo parecía más complacido por contar con un heredero varón que perpetuase el apellido Malfoy, que por el nacimiento del infante… Y el regocijo que se había mostrado en un inicio se fue diluyendo con el paso del tiempo, ya no era presentado en cada reunión de la casa Malfoy como una monada, siendo el blanco de las miradas. Lucius prefería enfocarse lo que el llamaba asuntos más importantes.

Un poco después y de manera más lenta al correr del tiempo también Narcissa fue retomando también sus costumbres previas al arribo de el bebé. Claro que le causaba mucha ternura el pequeño, le parecía la cosa más hermosa del mundo, pero… La vida social que estaba acostumbrada a llevar no compaginaba mucho con los cuidados y demandas de un niño pequeño. Y al ir creciendo, el cuidado del mismo cada día iba a quedándose más en hombros de los elfos Domésticos.

No hay que malentender, a Draco nunca le faltaba nada, sus necesidades básicas eran cubiertas incluso antes que el lograse notarlo, pero constantemente juguetes y golosinas le eran brindados a fin de que el niño para que no se percatara de la falta de atención que sus progenitores le proporcionaban…

Y en el primer verano en Europa que pasaba la pareja, pese a los ruegos y lágrimas del pequeño, Draco Malfoy se quedó en casa con un completo set de arte

—Effie, para qué me regalaría papi estas cosas si lo que más me gusta es el jardín

—Tal vez por que les preocupa que lastimes tu piel exponiéndote al sol- terció la elfina

—Pero siempre está lloviendo o el sol se esconde tras las nubes.

—Hmmm… Tal vez es por el estado deplorable que deja su ropa y sus aposentos después de salir a jugar en el lodo, señorito- cosa que a ella también le molestaba, ya que era la encargada de asear tanto al infante como a sus aposentos, siendo el primero el más difícil de ambos.

—Pero ya he prometido a mamá ser bueno… La última vez no rompí mi ropa – esta discusión empezaba a desesperar a la pequeña elfa, que se iba retrasando en sus labores en la mansión…

—Que te parece si lo prueba señorito Draco, tal vez complazca a sus padres demostrando lo bueno que es con el regalo que le han dado…

Los ojos del pequeño resplandecieron por un instante y corrió a su cuarto, tal vez podría encontrarle el gusto al regalo que le habían brindado sus padres, de cualquier modo, la lluvia era tan intensa que no lo iba a dejar jugar en los jardines aparentemente en la tarde entera, mas a medida que avanzaba la tarde, Draco encontraba cada vez más divertido mezclar colores y plasmarlos en papel tomando paulatinamente sentido aquello que iba creando.

Al abrir la puerta principal de la mansión todo se encontraba en un sorprendente silencio, no encontrando ni rastro del pequeño, al abrir las puertas de sus habitaciones, un par de ojos grises se levantaron y se vió volar una mata de cabellos rubios irse a estampar a las piernas de sus padres, al separarse de Lucius, continuó abrazado a las piernas de Narcissa, mientras aquel se alisaba las ropas, encontrando unas peculiares manchas en su ropa…

—¿Qué es esto de lo que me has llenado? ¿es acaso pintura?- y en menos de medio segundo Narcissa repelía de su cuerpo a Draco, intentando cuantificar el daño a su atuendo

—¡Por Dios, has arruinado mi vestido!- gritaba con una voz sumamente aguda.

—¡ohhh! Creo que se me ha pegado un poco de la pintura, pero mira… Mira papá también, ya se usar los colores que me regalaste – tomó a Narcissa de la mano, arrastrándola hacia el interior de sus habitaciones sin oportunidad de reaccionar –Mira, he dibujado el jardín, tus flores, las rejas de la mansión, también he dibujado la fuente…

Mientras el niño continuaba hablar acerca de los detalles de su dibujo, ambos caminaban alrededor de su cuarto, observando las paredes lúgubres de la habitación del niño tapizadas de dibujos con vibrantes colores, detalles de objetos, formas, retratos–Mira papá, incluso hice un dibujo de ustedes, acá hay otro de Effie, uno de la varita de mi tía…- En el rostro de Lucius que había empezado a cambiar su expresión de hastío a desprecio, salieron impetuosamente las siguientes palabras:

—El elegante papel tapiz de la Mansión Malfoy cubierto con esto –Arrancó de tajo el dibujo de la pequeña Elfo y lo aventó al piso hecho puño - Quita inmediatamente toda esta basura, más te vale que no vea una mancha de pintura en las paredes – le dirigió una mirada fría justo antes de alejarse dando grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Ya hacía tiempo Draco había aprendido que las lágrimas no eran la manera de obtener simpatía en la casa Malfoy, levantó su carita y empezó a desprender dibujo a dibujo hasta dejar limpia, cada una de sus paredes. Narcissa que era amante de las cosas hermosas, una fibra de su corazón fue tocada al observar que algunos de los dibujos de su pequeño se rompían al arrancarlos de la pared.

—Draco, ¿por qué no le pides a Effie que los retire ella con magia? De seguro que logra hacerlo sin romperlos

—Y sin dañar el tapiz ¿no?

Narcissa no pudo contestar otra cosa más que elevar sus cejas instintivamente, ese tono de amargura jamás lo había escuchado en Draco, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que a sus cuatro años pudiese contar con una respuesta tan ácida, se quedó observándolo mientras cabizbajo el pequeño se dirigía a las cocinas, no le quiso recordar que al chasquido de sus dedos ella podría hacer aparecer a Effie, tomó un dibujo de una fuente entre sus manos, se encontraba la parte inferior arrugada y parte del agua que brotaba de la fuente rota , probablemente aún adherida a la pared, era una imagen muy detallada, los trazos no eran muy definidos, pero era más de lo que se podía esperar para un niño tan pequeño, de hecho para un niño en general.

Con el paso del tiempo la mirada fría por parte Lucius, por no decir su constante ausencia, era lo único que podía conseguir Draco de su progenitor, parecía que mientras más se empeñase el pequeño en acercarse a él, lo único que lograba era ser repelido, excusándose graciosamente en "sus compromisos sociales y de negocios" a los cuales Draco no tenía permiso ni presenciar, por lo cual continuamente se tenía que esconder para evitar ser relegado a sus habitaciones.

En cierta ocasión había llegado un grupo de conocidos Franceses de Narcissa, para los cuales se habían preparado varias habitaciones, causando un revuelo en la Mansión Malfoy, incluso Effie, que prácticamente dedicaba su tiempo en atender las necesidades del pequeño, también lo había dejado un poco en el abandono, teniendo que dirigirse el último a las cocinas al notar que su desayuno no llegaba a lo largo de la mañana.

Observaba desde lejos las actividades de los adultos, pero el día que se retirasen los invitados para poder deambular libremente en casa, parecía no llegar y encontrándose enfadado de estar encerrado todo el tiempo decidió hacer algo diferente, que tal vez haría que su padre lo viera con ojos diferentes, una tarde, mientras se encontraban reunidos en el salón Marcó se adentró en ellos sin previa invitación…

—Bon jour! Ye suis Draco [Buenas días! Yo soy Draco]

—Bon jour petit enfant, qui vous êtes? [Buenos días pequeño, quién eres ?]

—Mon père est Lucius Malfoy, Vous apprécierez votre séjour dans la maison Malfoy ?[Mi padre es Lucius Malfoy, están disfrutando la Mansión Malfoy]

—Oui Draco, la maison est belle. Lucius, Vous ne dites que votre fils parlait français. [Sí Draco, Lucius nunca dijiste que su hijo hablara francés]

—sont ses premiers mots[son sus primeras palabras]

—C'est incroyable ! [que increíble]

—La nécessité de continuer avec leurs classes , ce qui ne répond pas aux enfants[el tiene que seguir con sus clases y esta no es reunión para niños]

Con un chasquido de dedos y una palabra, apareció Effie a la puerta del salón, ya dando la espalda a sus invitados, mientras acompañaba al infante hacia la misma, Lucius no pudo esconder el desagrado de su rostró, una vez a las afueras de las habitaciones del infante, le espetó:

—Te recuerdo que tu presencia no es requerida en esas reuniones, preferiría qie no abandonaras tus habitaciones hasta que se hayan retirado nuestros invitados.

—Pero si ya he logrado hablar como los grandes y los invitados ha encontrado agradable mi compañía

—Dije que tu presencia no es requerida y no quiero repetirlo una tercera vez- Salió despedido hacia el pasillo sin mirar una vez hacia atrás mientras el pequeño no comprendía que había pasado, que había hecho que su padre se alterara tanto, sus ojos se comenzaron a tornar vidriosos, Effie colocó una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño mientras suspiraba y movía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro con desaprobación.

Al caer la noche y el silencio, pensó que tal vez su mamá le podría explicar por qué se había molestado tanto su padre con él, además tal vez le pudiera prodigar un poco de mimos, los cuales se habían vuelto cada vez más escasos. Esperaba que su padre hubiese salido a los jardines antes de dormir cual era su costumbre y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

Unos pasos antes de llegar escuchó un estrepitoso golpe de lo que parecía ser un cajón o algo de madera… posteriormente la voz irritada de su padre pronunciaba:

—Por Dios no se cómo es que lo defiendes Narcissa… Personalmente ya no tolero la presencia de ese niño

—Ese niño es nuestro hijo Lucius

—Inútil aberración

—No lo sabemos aún

—Lo será…

—Es un niño extraordinario Lucius… Por si no lo has notado, entre otras catorce cualidades, cuenta con un talento increíble para el Dibujo, tiene sentido de éstética y proporciones a base de pura observación. Es un infante que domina sus emociones, algo que algunos adultos aún no lo hacen. Por Merlín el niño habla 3 idiomas y el último sin instrucción alguna, mencióname otro niño de apenas que logre hacer eso sin magia…

—Tú lo has dicho Narcissa ¡sin Magia!

—Pués qué si no es el grandioso mago que tu soñabas… El niño aún sin magia es brillante, podría ser un prominente artista, abogado, hasta un diplomático…

—¡Pero no deja de ser un maldito y asqueroso Squib! Sólo hay una cosa peor que un muggle, un maldito squib… Incluso los elfos domésticos que son esclavos, criaturas despreciables, cuentan con magia…

—Aún es muy pequeño, sus poderes podrían aún no haberse manifestado

—Todos los Malfoy siempre han sido precoces dando muestra de sus dotes mágicas. En tu familia Nynfadora ya cambiaba su color de cabello antes del año…

—No metas a mi familia en esto Lucius

—Hasta el estúpido "niño que sobrevivió" contaba con un aura mágica, un bebé de meses…

—¡Lucius!

—¡Por Salazar! Que vergüenza, desearía que nunca hubiese nacido, la soledad es mejor que tener que tener que contar con este lastre para el apellido, ojalá nunca lo hubiéramos anunciado y se quedara en el olvido…

—¡Lucius!

Draco continuaba parado afuera de la puerta, silenciosamente las lagrimas surcaban a raudales su carita… Empezó a dar pequeños pasitos automáticamente hacia su habitación, un elfo que se encontraba en un pasillo había escuchado sin querer la discusión entre el matrimonio Malfoy…

—Si gusta yo puedo hacer magia por el amo Draco… Tal vez su padre lo querría de nuevo

Draco vió la cara compasiva de Dobby… Se llenó de asco y furia de Dobby, de sus padres, se dio asco él mismo, pasó sus manitas por su cabello y empezó a gritar, a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, tomó una figura de porcelana que adornaba su cuarto y la lanzó contra el Elfo, haciéndose añicos al desaparecer el…

Y eso es lo que deseaba hacer Draco… Desvanecerse, no ser nada… Observó sobre su mesita los dibujos que había realizado, retratos de su familia, de los elfos, de su casa y los aventó hacia la chimenea, no tomándose la molestia en observar cómo eran consumidos por el fuego… Se colocó una sweater, tomó su dragón de peluche que le había acompañado toda la vida y un par de prendas metiéndolas en un bolso, se dirigió hacia las cocinas robando algunos caramelos, mas al llegar a la puerta principal nota un problema, las puertas de la reja se encontraban selladas mágicamente.

El ya no quería estar más en esta, si ellos no lo querían, tampoco los iba a querer. Recordó que junto a las bodegas de las cocinas, se encontraban las escobas de sus padres y los invitados, caminó hacia allá, en su mayoría eran demasiado grandes y bromosas, algunas incluso tan pesadas que no las podía mover, por lo cual escogió una delgada y larga que no recordaba haber visto antes, se dirigió hacia los balcones del salón.

Se colocó en el borde del mismo, no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba esta cosa, sólo había volado en contadas ocasiones con su padre, pero no se veía algo complejo, empezó a escuchar algarabía desde lo que probablemente eran sus habitaciones, era ahora o nunca. Ató sus pertenencias a la parte final de su escoba y se subió a ella, se encontraba aterrado, pero aún así saltó al vacío…

Caía en picada, no sabía cómo hacer que la escoba respondiera, lo único que deseaba era no estrellarse en el suelo, en ese momento la escoba remontó vuelo, intentaba dirigirla hacia arriba para lograr pasar por arriba de la reja, pero la escoba lo jalaba y serpenteaba en todas direcciones alrededor del jardín, cada vez la situación le empezaba a dar más miedo, y parecía que se dirigía hacia su casa, pasando cada vez más cerca, hasta que la escoba dio un giro extraño y se dirigió directamente hacía uno de los vitrales del comedor, esta vez Draco soltó la escoba y esta no se paró como la vez anterior, haciendo que el niño diera de lleno contra los cristales y terminara por estrellarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

Continuaba escuchando gritos lejanos en la Mansión, los de su madre parecían enunciar su nombre, le dolía todo su cuerpecito y veía como sus manitas se iban cubriendo de un líquido rojo, le dolía tanto respirar que no creía poder contestar a la voz de su madre que se iba acercando.

—¡Draco! ¿Bebé, que tienes? ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius!

—¿Encontraste al pirómano? -El señor Malfoy entró parsimonisamente al salón, con la frente altiva, extrañándose por la situación que observaba en el salón, el ventanal hecho añicos, su hijo tirado junto a la mesa del comedor lleno de laceraciones en manos y cara, algunos de sus objetos regados en el piso y la escoba de la señora Prevót hecha trizas…

—¿Draco Malfoy qué es lo que has hecho? – al no contestar el pequeño lo tomó por los hombros, haciéndole exclamar unos quejidos casi audibles -¡Contéstame Draco!

—¡Lucius! ¡Vas a lastimar más al pequeño!-Lucius continuó zarandeando al niño hasta que este exclamó:

—Para escapar de aquí… Ya no quiero ser un Malfoy

—¿Y cómo rompiste esa ventana?- el niño miraba a su padre con una mirada de odio, parecía que de nuevo continuaba teniendo un mayor aprecio por los objetos de la Mansión Malfoy que por é – ¡Contéstame ahora!- gritó agitándolo por los hombros una vez más, mientras Narcissa le gritaba que le hacía daño a Draco.

—No pude manejar la escoba- dijo Draco de nuevo casi en un susurro, Lucius entregó a Draco a su madre, mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, ya que él mismo no había logrado hacer despegar la escoba hasta 2 años antes de entrar a Howgarts, se levantó de manera altiva del piso en el cual se encontraba en cuclillas y se dirigió a ambos:

—Habrá que llevar a Draco a San Mungo para que lo atiendan, parece que después de todo, si tenemos quién continúe con la dinastía Malfoy- se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón, girándose al pasar por los despojos de la escoba – mientras tanto iré al callejón Diaggon, habrá que reponer la escoba de Jeaninne Prevót… Hmmm también creo que será conveniente que Draco tuviere una escoba más acorde a su tamaño, le será más sencillo manejarla…

Y con el eco de unos pasos resonando sobre las baldosas, empezaba un futuro diferente, donde sería moldeado para ser un Digno heredero para la familia Malfoy


End file.
